Chaos at cappytown
by jameacr
Summary: A strange enemy invades Cappytown which causes chaos and destruction, Kirby with the help of MetaKnight fight till the very end.. but something happens, But what? Special thanks to XOXOMetaKnight for helping me. First fanfict :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody I'm still a rookie so please don't flame**

It was July 16. 2988. Everyone was having a picnic outside cappytown when suddenly; a dark cloud started forming in the sky. King Dedede quickly pulled out his new toy, a titanium umbrella, and started showing it off. "I'm ready rain, whether it is raining cats and dogs,

Elephants, lions or anything! Even metaknight was ready by wearing a waterproof cape.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard in the air! Bolts of lightning came down from the sky and rain poured down… hard...Escargon got hit in the butt with a thunderbolt! Ouch, my poor shell, cried Escargon.

Everyone was in a state of panic! Suddenly, Kirby flew up into the dark sky and started sucking all the dark clouds. Hooray, that should do it, shouted Tiff. Even King Dedede was applauding Kirby for he was scared as a penguin! The mayor then told all the townspeople to stay in the town hall for the night.

When Kirby finished sucking all the dark clouds, he became Lightning Kirby. Kirby then used his powers to strike lightning bolts at the remaining clouds. YAY cried Tiff and Tuff celebrating. That night they held a party for Kirby. Everyone was happy that night. Or so they thought...

**How was that chapter? Sorry it was short special thanks to metawarpstargal for helping me**


	2. Chapter 2 spaceships from hell!

Chapter 2 : Spaceships from Hell !

That night, when the whole time was sleeping, the sky suddenly became red. Nightmare and his legions of spaceships have started the invasion to cappytown! Everyone found out but it was too late! The monster beasts, led by the powerful wolfrath, led the invasion.

They captured everyone, including the invincible Metaknight! Fortunately, MK kept Galaxia in a safe place, where only Tiff knew the location...

Only Tiff, Bun, and Kirby were able to escape as they were able to hide inside kabu, the place where they hide warpstar. Tiff started planning on how to save to town.

Let's blast the whole town, said Bun. Are you crazy, we'll kill everyone, said Tiff. Kirby kept quiet. He was boiling inside, like a marshmallow being cooked in the fireplace.

Tiff came up with an idea. What if we save Metaknight first ? Ok, let's go shouted everyone. Kirby was raring to do battle.. First, let's get Galaxia so that sir metaknight will be able to use it.. They got the sword, put it in a black bag, and went to the castle, where everyone was kept prisoner. It was already 3am and even the monster guards were asleep. Kirby then hit the guards so fast that they fainted before they hit the ground. Metaknight was kept in the basement near halberd. When they got there, Kirby threw Galaxia to him and with one swift move, five monster heads rolled to the ground ! Metaknight with his dark RED eyes said Let's go get em ! they then went to the heart of the castle and started to slash and burn the monster beasts ! A lot of monster heads started rolling. At the top of the castle, Nightmare saw what was happening. He was getting ready for the final battle….


	3. Chapter 3 the final battle cometh!

THE FINAL BATTLE COMETH !!!

Nightmare brought out his final strongest demon beast for attack. "I guarantee that this beast will annihilate the whole cappytown"..he cried…Meanwhile, Metaknight and company was buzy rescuing everyone else at cappytown. Even chef Kawasaki was spared from death. "Thank goodness, most of us are safe…I promise to serve better sushi next time ", he said..

Finally, metaknight said "Kirby, let us go back to the castle and face nightmare once and for all",.."Poyo..righty" said his Kirby…

Nightmare was ready when they got there. 'presenting, my most advance demon beast, meet Predatora,! " Kirby gasped, it was not only big, but strong and ugly as well ! Metaknight then said "Take heart Kirby, we can both defeat this thing !".

Predator then lunged at both of them and started slashing with his razor sharp claws. It caught Kirby in the chest. Kirby gave a loud cry and blood came spurting out. Metaknight saw this and in a flash, pulled out his GALAXIA sword. He then used his tornado move to lift Predatora into the air. While the demon beast was in a daze, MK quickly moved fast and cut his leg off. Predatora fell down in pain ! "AARG, I'll get you for this you purple freak !". Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Predatora's leg grew back.."Fools, I am stronger than you think",. He could regenerate his body..

"Let's find his weakness" said Metaknight..Kirby then flew into the air and sucked up Predatora..After spitting him out, Kirby became Slashing Kirby !

Ther two then circled each other, studying who will make the next move…Metaknight then shouted "Kaabi, use your slash move and cut out his head, it's his weakness !"

Kirby then engaged himself into an attack move and cut out Predatora's head so fast, no one saw the slash, only the head tumbling down…but Kirby was right below the tumbling head and MK saw this and in a split second he pushed Kirby out of the way just as the head fell down on him.. However he was not able to save himself as the head had an explosive devise…"POYOOOOO!" Kirby cried as he ran to MetaKnight who was burned badly. Kirby hugged MK tightly….MK then said "Kirby, there is something I have to tell you before I go, I am your Dad…" he said with his dying breath….Kirby cried…..tears flowing down his eyes….

Nightmare escaped and vowed to return again. "I'll be back", he said….Everyone was saddened by MK's death. Even King Dedede was stunned. "I will arrange a state funeral for MK", he said…

It was a sad day indeed at Cappytown…..


End file.
